customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeimuzu Godowin
"there are some things in life that are inevitable: the sun shall always rise and set, the day shall always turn to night and a Godowin will always be a Godowin.." ~ Jeimuzu Godowin Jeimuzu Godowin is Silk's younger brother who was once very close to his sister but sadly chose a different path - deciding to take command of his father's criminal empire after Silk's attempt to disband it and with help from Saara evolved into a fully fledged supervillain intent on keeping control over "Gold Town" as well as expanding his influence further into the world. History Origin Jeimuzu was born the youngest of three children to the crime lord Maikeru Godowin and despite always looking up to his father the young boy was virtually ignored by Maikeru, who took much more care of his daughters than Jeimuzu: especially his eldest Silk - despite this Silk and Saara formed a close bond with their brother and would come to see themselves as his protectors. Jeimuzu never understood why his father was so dismissive of him but both Silk and Saara knew the sad fact, Maikeru viewed his son as a failure for the fact that he was born a mutant yet his powers were not capable of being utilised for offensive means (or so Maikeru believed): finding his son to be "useless" to him the crime lord instead focused on his daughters in hope they would be more suitable successors to his throne.. Early Life Despite the lack of care bestowed upon Jeimuzu by his father he would grow into a very learned and well-mannered youth thanks to the efforts of Saara and Silk - who taught him how to control his powers, Silk would often read to her brother and sister and in the abscence of a mother both Jeimuzu and Saara began to see Silk as more of a mother figure than a sister. Tragically this relationship came to an end when Silk manifested mutant abilities - her father was delighted and instantly began to shower her with attention and gifts, deeply hurting Jeimuzu and he began to distance himself from his sister, Silk knew what was happening but was powerless to stop it. Parting Of Ways When Maikeru finally passed away Silk inherited his gang and instantly disbanded it, stating that "Gold Town" deserved to be ruled by law and order rather than fear and anger - this infuriated Jeimuzu, who felt Silk was betraying their father and he went from distancing himself from his sister to outright solitutide as he sealed himself away in his room and refused to leave except for bathroom visits and the occassional meal. Silk knew her presence was making things worse and she decided to leave, asking Saara to watch over Jeimuzu for her, when Silk left into the night Jeimuzu watched - a single tear shed down his cheek but his eyes burned with determination: with his sister gone it was up to him to finally make his father proud.. Taking Command Jeimuzu would form a partnership with Saara and reformed his father's gang - together the two took command of "Gold Town" and began to expand their power and influence to a point they were the virtual rulers of the colony, in an ironic twist Maikeru's "useless" son had succeeded in forming a criminal empire more powerful than anything his father had even dreamed of. After gaining command over "Gold Town" Jeimuzu would form an alliance with major crime lords from across several colonies to share wealth and influence in what he called the Great Trade - though Jeimuzu was the ultimate victor of this deal and reaped the most spoils, becoming one of the most powerful crime lords in history. Unsatisfied with the power he had attained Jeimuzu bidded his time waiting in "Gold Town" for the inevitable return of his eldest sister - Saara had also began to develop her mutant abilities and Jeimuzu had her trained extensively in the use of her abilities, in return Saara pledged her total loyalty to her brother: though by that time Jeimuzu had no real need for her oath as the two had already been stable partners in crime for some time. Sibling Rivalry Indeed, just as Jeimuzu had predicted, Silk soon returned to "Gold Town" and was shocked to see what her siblings had done to the colony - most of her rage was placed onto Saara however as she had trusted her to protect Jeimuzu, this angered Jeimuzu further and he lashed out at Silk - telling her this was his choice to make and he no longer required her protection, in his own words Jeimuzu had "outgrown" his sister. Unable to bring herself to fight her own siblings Silk fled "Gold Town" and Jeimuzu allowed her to leave, telling Saara that letting Silk live was a much more effective punishment than killing her, as he put it he would "watch her suffer as we have done, then when the time is right.. we finish it". The Next Step Jeimuzu and Saara continued to rule over "Gold Town" until Jeimuzu decided to take the "next step" in his grand plan: he gathered a large collection of crime lords once again under the Great Trade only to betray them all - forcing them to surrender their power and wealth entirely to him, in doing so Jeimuzu elevated himself from a simple crime lord to a fully fledged supervillain as he now held enough power to be considered a commander of a criminal army. Unifying these gangs together into a single cause Jeimuzu formed his new empire but unlike many villains had no desire to truly conquer the world, for Jeimuzu was smart enough to know that he had no real reason to do so: he now had all the power he could need and had achieved his goals, for the first time since his childhood Jeimuzu afforded himself a smile as he was crowned the "emperor" of crime. Current Activities Jeimuzu continues to rule over "Gold Town" alongside Saara and is also in command of a massive criminal empire that spans across the known globe - although having no interest in world conquest or domination Jeimuzu is keen to ensure his position is not challenged and has began a lengthy campaign to root out potential threats to his empire, when such threats are exposed Jeimuzu and his forces react with ruthless efficiency to ensure they are not allowed the chance to grow.. Powers and Abilities Jeimuzu was born a mutant whose powers were not fully understood by those around him, however with age and experience Jeimuzu has learnt how to utilize them to their full effect. *Bio-Healing (Jeimuzu can use bio-energy to heal others via touch, the extent of his power is unknown but it is known to be capable of healing almost any wound outside an instant death: the effectiveness his healing has on disease or poision is less known) *Life-Force Vampirism (for a long time Jeimuzu thought his powers could not be used offensively but with age he learnt to reverse his bio-healing in order to drain people of vitality via prolonged touch - although he has never been shown as capable of killing with this power he has been known to cause people to blackout) *Martial Arts Mastery (Jeimuzu trained under Silk as a master varied martial arts such as Kung Fu and Karate) *Criminal Influence (Jeimuzu is in command of innumerable criminal minions and as such as extremely wealthy and influential across the criminal world) Category:Villains Category:Queen Misery